For hygienic reasons, it is desirable to remove debris, such as hair, dandruff, or other material, that collects between the bristles of a brush, comb, or other like hairdressing implement. One example of a cleaning attachment for a hairbrush is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,139. This patent discloses the use of a fork-shaped cleaning plate having a plurality of tines or prongs that are normally disposed between the rows of bristles on the brush, and are movable through the rows of bristles to sweep and pull loose hairs from the bristles. In this invention the fork-shaped cleaning plate is pivotally connected to the hairbrush at one end of the base of the hairbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,137, shows use of a fork-shaped cleaning plate having a plurality of tines which move through and pull loose hairs from the bristles of the hairbrush. In this invention, however, the handle portion has the tines projecting from one end, while the base has parallel tracts of complementary grooves running between adjacent rows of bristles. The grooves receive the tines and releasably secure the handle to the base of the hairbrush.
This invention relates to hairbrushes, combs, or other like hairdressing implements, that feature a cleaning plate releasably secured to the hairbrush, comb, or other like hairdressing implement, as the case may be, for removing debris, such as hair, dandruff, or other material, that collects between the bristles during use.